


Want

by suga_and_spice18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta/Omega, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Omega Oh Sehun, Omega Park Chanyeol, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scent Marking, Scenting, Underage Sex, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_and_spice18/pseuds/suga_and_spice18
Summary: Baekhyun wants.Soft touches, gentle kisses, and rough ones all the same. Wants hugs in the morning and the night.Any time really.Words assuring him he's loved, cherished.Baekhyun wants a Mate...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 75
Kudos: 154





	1. Want

**Author's Note:**

> The moment you drink, the more thirsty you’ll get
> 
> You don’t feel complete, you’re trying to define this passion
> 
> Your instincts and even your reason will want me more
> 
> You’ll burn up even more

Baekhyun wants. 

Soft touches, gentle kisses, and rough ones all the same. Wants hugs in the morning and the night, midday. Any time really. Words assuring him he's loved, cherished. 

Baekhyun wants a Mate. 

The boy has a mate. While a bite is present, settled in skin along the curve of his delicate neck, he lacks those things mentioned before. There are no soft touches, no kisses or hugs. Not even words asking how his day has been and if he's feeling well. 

Junmyeon is a good Alpha, he takes care of him. Brings home a fresh kill when theyre in need of meat, provides a roof over his head and warm furs to sleep in. But he never touches Baekhyun, never nuzzles his neck to leave his scent, warning other Alphas to stay away. They never really speak either.

Dinners that aren't shared with the pack usually consist of wooden utensils scraping against plates and a deafening silence. An occassional request for seconds sometimes makes its presence known, but even that is rare. The Omega never was very good at cooking. That doesn't mean he never tried. 

Many a time Baekhyun found himself observing older female wolves cooking around the fire, trying to retain what spices they put in which dish and attempting to replicate it later. Never had it turned out like their dishes. Perhaps making meals just wasn't his strong suit. Once, the young omega had fixed up a plate full of berries and dried meat for his Alpha while he worked on a new hut. 

Upon arrival, the youngling stopped in his tracks. Another Omega was perched upon a log facing Junmyeon, his hands were patting the Alphas in laughter. It was only then Baekhyun noticed...

Junmyeon was laughing also. 

Never before had Baekhyun witnessed the melody of Junmyeon's joy. Perhaps he wasn't worthy. The Omega, he recognized as pack Alpha's son, Sehun. With tears in his eyes, Junmyeons mate turned away, the plate of berries and meat left discarded beside the treeline. 

After that day the Omega had decided it was best to let Junmyeon have his lover. Afterall Baekhyun wouldn't want himself either. Their mating was the result of Junmyeon's need to move up in rank. No feelings were involved. 

They weren't even friends. Recently, Junmyeon had also be slacking off in his duties. Many a time he had neglected to help Baekhyun carry his load of laundry to the river, leaving the tiny boy to drag the basket by himself. Or just yesterday, when a pack dinner had been held, Junmyeon never made a plate for Baekhyun. Instead, choosing to gather enough meat for only himself, ignoring Baekhyun's confusion. All of these thoughts found the young Omega sitting by a pack bonfire, furs draped over his shoulders and dull eyes staring into nothing. Sitting on his right was a Beta, Yixing, the packs best healer and also one of Baekhyun's only friends. 

To the left, fellow Omega Chanyeol was perched upon a pillow, features lighting up at sighting his Alpha crush, Minseok. There was a great size difference between the two as the Alpha was much, much shorter. Often times Yixing and Baekhyun would snicker over the way Chanyeols long legs stumbled around Minseok. It was endearing to say the least. 

Suddenly, a weight shifted onto the Omega's hand, pulling Baekhyun away from that dark mass of thoughts. Yixing's kind honey eyes smiled, seeming to question if he were alright. Unfortunately, in order to gaze at his friend the Omega must also face a direction in which a certain Alpha and his lover sat, curled up in their own furs. Oh how he wants to feel that way. Safe, warm and loved. 

Scenting sadness permeating from his friend, Yixing spoke up in protest, hissing out his words in haste.  
"Don't look at them." The Beta's sudden outburst gathered the attention of a certain tall Omega who instantly boiled over in anger upon realization.

"How can they act like wolves in heat while you are sitting only feet away!?" Chanyeol whispered angrily. The young one shifted uncomfortably in his spot. It bothered Baekhyun as much as he hated to admit. 

Why was he not enough? Perhaps it was because of his young age. There was a large difference in winters between he and Junmyeon. When they first considered mating the Omega hadn't thought anything of it, pondering instead what mated life would be like. 

The joys Baekhyun thought he would experience blinded him to the truth. Those dreams were crushed under the scent of honey and cloves that clung to his mates furs every night. 

"Doesn't it bother you? Seeing them like that?" Chanyeol's inquiry stunned Baekhyun, and for a moment all he could do was watch his mate. Sehun smiled at something Junmyeon said, strong eyebrows dipping and thin lips stretching into a charming lie. Baekhyun parted his lips a moment.

A howl split the silence open. 

Everything stilled. 

Mates clutched each other closer and the hair on their arms prickled. 

That was no ordinary howl.

It was a cry for help.

***  
Minutes after, their whole pack was gathered around the village gates. Alpha's lined up in a wall of muscle and pheremones ready to vanquish any threat. Baekhyun pushed his way between bodies and through a thick cloud of fear before coming to stand behind Junmyeon. Peering over his broad shoulder, Bakehyun sought out a limping figure making it's way towards the group.

As if sensing his presence, Junmyeon turned toward the young Omega, their eyes met.

"What is it?" Baekhyun inquired. They held contact a few seconds more before Junmyeon sighed, casting his gaze downward. Baekhyun hoped he was battling guilt.

"Another rouge I assume. Go back to stand with Chanyeol." Giving him no other choice, Junmyeon glared down at Baekhyun, sending him stumbling backwards into the chest of another wolf. With a humph and quick apology, the young one tiptoed back to Chanyeols side.

Yixing made his way through the crowd shortly after. Having seen Baekhyun's interaction with Junmyeon, the Beta stopped shortly to caress his friends blonde hair before furthering his journey. The sea of wolves parted just enough for Baekhyun to catch a glimpse of a strange wolf. Blood was evident along the torn furs covering the males skin. Whatever had happened must've been horrifying. 

"Everyone please return to your huts, Healer Yixing will carry on from here."

"We will ensure Alpha's are positioned along the borders of our village for safety." The voice of Head Alpha Oh commanded his pack to return home even if sleeping was the last thing they wanted to do. Slowly, wolves filtered away one by one until only a few Alpha's remained. Junmyeon among them. Baekhyun couldn't help but notice the presence of Sehun clinging to his arm. The Omega whispered something into Junmyeon's ear, resulting in a large hand rising to cup his cheek.

It was so intimate of an action the youngling felt it improper to watch any longer. Forcing his body to move Baekhyun trudged on towards his own lonely hut, making up his mind to visit Yixing tomorrow. 

Curiosity of the injured wolf won him over.

***

Early the next morning, Baekhyun fixed a quick breakfast of eggs and berries, leaving a portion for Junmyeon when he arose. The Alpha had come home late into the night, smelling of the same honey and cloves as always. It was obvious he had been with Sehun prior to sharing a bed with his mate. The scent sickened Baekhyun so much that he could no longer stand to smell it. Rising earlier than usual, he attempted his morning routine taking extra care to scrub the disgusting scent from his body before heading off to the healers hut. 

Along his way birds welcomed him with their songs of happiness, for no pack mates were awake to greet him quite yet. Birdsong was Baekhyun's favorite thing to hear early in the day. Finally reaching the healers den he pushed through the door only to be struck with a large cloud of Alpha scent.

Fresh rain, smokey firewood, along with the sour scent of pain. A strong concoction, overpowering with the pain, but Baekhyun was sure once the sourness was erased it would be a beautiful scent. After gaining back his senses the blonde thoughtfully stepped further into the hut. In passing, Baekhyun noticed a door was cracked and the heavy cloud of Alpha scent grew stronger, more intoxicating. The stranger must be in there. Curiosity pushed him forward and Baekhyun slipped through an open door.

There, on a cot, lay an Alpha. His mop of black hair fanned out onto the pillow under his head while some clung to sweaty skin. Baekhyun noticed how his eyes moved violently under thin eyelids, almost as if the male were having a nightmare. Though his flesh was pale with sickness, Baekhyun could tell in full health it would shine golden like marigolds.

Stepping closer still, the Omega's fingers sought out a cold rag soaking in a bowl of water from the bedside table. Gently placing it onto the feverish males head and dabbing. This man had such soft features for an Alpha and the other chuckled at his cute button nose. Unbeknownst to Baekhyun, this stranger had awoke at his prodding. Turning to refresh the cloth Baekhyun gasped, stumbling backward and clutching the rag to his chest. A large hand reached for the boy, grasping his thin wrist at last second.

"Don't go." Ragged and rough, the Alpha begged him not to leave. Heart beating fast, Baekhyun slowly settled closer onto the cot.

"I'm Jongin... you are?" Scanning Jongin for any kind of danger, the youngling decided to answer. Only offering a short, cautious word.

"Baekhyun..." Baekhyun's fingers loosened around the rag when Jongin's body contracted in a violent cough letting it fall to the floor with a wet plop. The blonde couldn't help but notice sinewy strips of muscle that roped down visble scapes of the Alpha's arms. This Jongin's, attention was back on him now, calculating.

"You aren't from here are you?" That question threw Baekhyun off for a moment, never had any wolf asked him of this before.

"No, I'm from the North... my mother and father brought me here when I was just a pup." 

"How did you know?" The Omega was curious as to what gave his heritage away. Blinking, Jongin took a breath in thought before answering.

"Your hair, not many Omega's have blonde hair unless they're from the North." Nodding, Baekhyun twiddled his thumbs, eyelashes settling on porcelain cheeks, producing an innocent facade.

"How old are you Baekhyun? You look very young to be mated." Unconciously, the Omega's hand flew to his neck where Junmyeon's bite lay. Sorrow filled him momentarily until he forced it away, cursing himself for forgetting his leather strips to cover the offensing scae; holding his head high, Baekhyun turnes to meet this Alpha head on.

"I am seventeen winters." Jongin hummed in acknowledgment to the boys small pout, and he shifted slightly, wincing at moving in a way which angered healing injuries. It was not uncommon for Omega's to be mated that early on in their lives. As a matter of fact some traditional families encouraged it. 

In Baekhyun's case it was due to the need of care when his parents passed away, along with Junmyeon's want to improve his rank. Jongin swallowed. Baekhyun's orbs traced the mans neck, following a strong curve before settling upon what appeared to be a faded mating scar. Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Are you mated?" Jongin mellowed, turning to Baekhyun once again. The ravenette seemed to be far away, as if remembering something long ago. 

"I was once." 

"Once?" Before he could think any better the question poured from his cherry lips and Baekhyun's own hand slapped them in earnest. Smiling slightly, Jongin found the young ones antics refreshing.

"It's alright... his name was Kyungsoo, he was the Head Alpha's Omega son."

"Kyungsoo died... during childbirth, our pup was lost with him." 

"I'm so sorry." Baekhyun whispered. Jongin smiled yet again. It was remarkable, for no sorrow was found anywhere in his being.

"Nothing could be done, I've accepted his fate and it has been many winters ago." Still, the feeling of guilt for asking such a thing haunted Baekhyun. Before another word could be uttered between them, the door squeaked open revealing a surprised Yixing.

"Oh... Baekhyun, I didn't know you were here!" Quickly, the Omega in question stumbled up from off the bed. It was in that moment his cheeks burned in embarrassment at being caught with a strange Alpha. For heavens sakes he didn't know Jongin! What was he thinking? This could look very wrong.

Mentally reprimanding himself, Baekhyun stepped further into a corner.

"I see you've met Baekhyun, he's a very good friend of mine!" Yixing's kind timbre danced through the air. The blonde Omega snuck a glance at Jongin. The males dark amber orbs were already trained on his form, admiring with a small smirk adorning plush lips. 

"Yes, he's been very sweet and great company." Had his voice always been so deep? There was a lilt that seemed to melt Baekhyun's body, turning his legs into warm jelly. Yixing's minstrations paused and the Beta threw a sharp look over his fur covered shoulder. 

Those honey eyes seemed to relay a warning.  
'I want to speak with you.' Lowering his gaze once again, Baekhyun shuffled in place. 

"I'm happy to hear that, you should meet his mate once you heal." If Jongin noticed Yixing's emphasis on the word, mate, he did a splendid job of hiding his reaction. No more words were spoken between them as the healer worked in replacing bloody bandages and stitching more wounds. Upon removal of furs, the Alpha's torso was made bare. Baekhyun caught a glimpse of taught muscle and beautiful tan skin.

One could not possibly turn away from such a sight and once the boys eyes finally removed themselves in shame they met with Jongin's heavy gaze. It burned into his whole being, engulfing the Omega's insides in flame yet again. He needed to leave soon or else he might find himself doing something very shameful.  
Upon studying Baekhyun's form, the ravenette took in how his slender shoulders seemed slightly rounded and a deep pool of sadness lurked in those beautiful, wide brown orbs. Jongin concluded that something was amiss with the Omega. 

Whatever it may be, he found himself wanting to strip it from the boys very soul, to replace it with happiness and confidence. Perhaps that was an innappropriate thing to hope for. They had only just met afterall. Twisting the lid onto a jar of ointment, Yixing moved away from the bed, supplies in hand.

"As I said before no sudden movements, and please let me know if you need something, that leg is still healing and you're weak from fever." Jongin nodded in understanding. Yixing turned on his heel to face Baekhyun, eyebrows raised and face stern. Baekhyun already dreaded the scolding to come.

"Come with me please, I'd like a word." Dejectedly following his friend out of the room, he moved to shut the door. Baekhyun offered a quick wave to Jongin between a narrow crack before finally letting the oak slab fall into place.

Taking a moment to breathe just outside, Baekhyun took in the sound of bottles clinking further down inside the hall. Subconciously, he concluded that Yixing must be in his medicine room. The Omega took his sweet time getting there, in no way was he looking forward to 'the talk'. Baekhyun knew all to well how vicious his Beta friend was when upset. Upon rounding the corner Yixing ushered him inside, pushing his body into a wooden chair under the window. 

Instead of starting his rant right away, Yixing shuffled around with other herbs and mushrooms. Baekhyun could tell the Beta was doing it on purpose. Yixing wanted the Omega to sweat. Without warning his friend whirled around, launching into a sentence, each word laced with intent. Finally.

"Listen to me, Jongin is a strange Alpha... you don't know where he came from or what he's capable of." Baekhyun rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"But he seemed harmle-" Yixing cut the younger off.

"You should take this seriously, Baekhyun!" 

"What would Junmyeon think about you visiting a strange Alpha?" Inahling sharply the Omega kept his attention on the floor. What would Junmyeon say about you visiting a strange Alpha?...

"Junmyeon does not care about me..." Yixing's expression turned sour at the blondes words. He most certainly did not mean to use such a sore subject against Baekhyun. In the heat of the moment, Yixing had said whatever came to mind first. And he regretted it greatly.

"That's not true." The Beta whispered. Letting out a shakey breath, Baekhyun raised his head, blonde hair falling away from his face and tears trailing down the swell of pale cheeks. 

"Junmyeon never cared for me, I am just a pawn to use for his own gain."

"Just a young, foolish Omega who is too naive and too dumb..." Baekhyun's features hardened with every word.

"Junmyeon has hurt me time and time again, parading around with that little whore on one arm while his own mate is forced to watch... forced to smell the scent of another wolf clinging to him when he comes home everynight." Lips wobbling in anger and pain the Omega continues on.

"Don't you try to tell me he cares! Not when I can't even remember the last time he touched me." His words were choked out as if they were poison on the tongue, smothering anything in it's path. Baekhyun bent forward, giving up any fight left inside himself. Yixing rushed closer, cooing to the boy, catching Baekhyun's face in his hands and pushing their foreheads together in affection.

"I'm so, so sorry, love." Words were no use now. The Omega had been hurt far too many times for them to hold any meaning. So instead of speaking, the healer rocked Baekhyun until his sobs ceased and sleep took the blonde into a gentle embrace. 

***

After that day, Yixing allowed Baekhyun to help out with Jongin and over time the two grew very close. Jongin was unlike any Alpha the Omega had ever known. He never treated him like a little child, never ignored him when he spoke. In fact, the male would encourage Baekhyun to speak what was on his mind. Sometimes even offering advice or just simply listening.

Baekhyun grew to treasure their moments together and as Jongin healed he regained color in his skin and light in his eyes. It was a day before the spring festival when Baekhyun dropped in, bringing Jongin a piece of pie he had snuck from the kitchens. While they munched on the sweet dessert, Baekhyun couldn't help but stare his new friend.

Jongin was very handsome. 

Those charming amber eyes, plush lips, tan skin and melodious laugh could make anyone fall in love. The Omega found himself blushing even more than usual that day. Especially when the Alpha held his hands while praying to the Godess. 

Had Jongin's hands always been that big? 

They seemed to swallow his own whole. Calloused but not rough, gentle and warm. 

Beautiful.

The boy wanted to kiss them, feel them cup his cheeks and brush through his hair- What was he thinking!? He has a mate for Godess sake! Even if Junmyeon didn't love him, Baekhyun was determined to never have another Alpha as long as they were mated. He would not bow down to such an unsightly sin. 

Even if Junmyeon himself had a lover.

It was with these thoughts in mind that Baekhyun pledged to himself.

I, Byun Baekhyun, will never fall in love with Kim Jongin...


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you be attending the festival tomorrow?" Baekhyun collected Jongin's discarded plate from the bedside table, placing it neatly inside a grass basket to his right. They had just finished snacking on delicious apple pie, and with their bellies full, the two wolves decided relaxing was their best bet. Plopping down onto Jongin's cot, the blonde boy pondered his response. 

Every spring a large festival was held in their village. Packs from all around would gather in hopes of meeting future mates, along with dancing, singing and plenty of food. Even if Baekhyun did not wish to attend he had no doubt Chanyeol would drag him along, unable to pass up the promise of seeing Minseok. Though readying oneself for such an occasion was time consuming, Baekhyun looked forward to those festivities.  
With his mind made up, the Omega voiced an answer.  
"I plan to, though I doubt I'd have any choice in the matter." Jongin narrowed his tawny eyes in question, effectively drawing a teasing smile from the younger.

"Chanyeol knows his Alpha love interest will be attending." Realization washed over Jongin, head tilting back and mouth dropping open in an 'O'. Baekhyun giggled at such a silly face. 

During the Omega's visits, Jongin had learned much about Baekhyun's pack.  
Stealing the spotlight however, was none other than Park Chanyeol. It seemed the tall Omega was only a couple of winters older than Baekhyun and the two had grown up together. While Baekhyun was a fiery young pup who never allowed anyone to boss him around, Chanyeol remained clumsy and shy. Too long legs got in his way more often than not, and big ears were the target of many bullies.

Chanyeol ignored their cruel words, keeping his gentle ways. Once he matured, Chanyeol had many courtship offers among both male and female wolves. The poor souls had no chance however, he only had eyes for one.

One who still remained oblivious to countless love sick stares and stuttered conversations. 

No matter how many hours were spent making moon eyes at the Alpha, Minseok just never seemed to notice the extra attention. All of this ignorance had festered inside the Omega. He was fed up. During last winters festival, Chanyeol had come crying and drunk to Baekhyun's door, pleading for his friend to 'embrace' him after Minseok paid the Omega no mind. That night had earned Baekhyun many a glare and scolding from Junmyeon the next morning. This year, however, would be different. 

Chanyeol had a plan.

You see, perhaps he was going about this love scenario all wrong. In every story, the Alpha always chased the Omega. Maybe, Just maybe, that's where they were wrong. Instead of sitting back and watching, hoping for Minseok to say something or do anything, Chaneyol decided he would take charge. 

He would make the first move. No matter how much his hands shook at the mere thought of attempting such a feat, he was determined. And a determined Omega was more dangerous than a mother bear protecting her cubs. 

"He's that lovesick, eh?" Baekhyun nodded in affirmation, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"It's very entertaining to watch, I wish you could make it." Jongin let out a sigh, meeting the youngers gaze head on. Though the Alpha was healing very quickly, Yixing had advised him not to overexert himself. When Baekhyun brought up this festival, Yixing had strongly protested, and Jongin tried not to let the Omega's crestfallen behavior sway him. Such a beautiful face should never wear a frown. At least Jongin didn't think so. 

"Hey."

That single word was enough to gather Baekhyun's full attention, doe eyes wide and brows raised in curiosity. Jongin found the Omega cute this way, found everything about him cute.

"Would it please you if I had a word with Healer Zhang? I feel fine right now and hate to miss Chanyeol's first attempt at wooing his Alpha." As if some type of magical words had been chanted, Baekhyun lurched forward, little hands clasped in front of his chest.  
"Please, don't you feel obligated to come just because I asked you to!"

"If you truly feel sick, stay and heal!" Before the youngling could sputter anymore words of protest, Jongin lifted a hand in dismissal.

"Nonsense, surely Healer Zhang can let me out of my cage for a few hours, hm?" Baekhyun bounced up and down on the cot, a wide smile stretching his face. Oh how exciting! The boy was certain Jongin would love everything about this festival and Baekhyun couldn't wait to show him around.

"Oh! Do you like dancing? Or singing? It's always so beautiful at our festivals!" They never held back during these times, decorations swarmed every inch of huts and trees in the Village forming an intricate web of color. 

"And the food of course! Oh, the smoked venison is my favorite, along with sweets," Tables upon tables of food, any kind you could hope for.

"Everything is Beautiful!" Jongin could only watch, trying to decipher excited babblings thrown his way. Some might find Baekhyun's enthusiasm overbearing and unbecoming, but Jongin enjoys it, welcomes it. In his pack, the Alpha loved laughter and fellowship with other wolves but after Kyungsoo and their pup passed he seemed to sink in a downard spiral, unable to stop before it was too late.

For many winters, Jongin's life was immersed in total darkness. No light could penetrate the walls he built high around his heart. Continuing on in depression, he never smiled or laughed. It wasn't until the third winter after his mates death, that Jongin remebered. 

Remembered how Kyungsoo wouldn't wish for him to be sad. From then on, he vowed to always find laughter, no matter what trials fell before him. Now, sitting before Jongin, was someone he hoped to bring happiness to also. This boy intruiged the Alpha unlike any other. 

At first glance, one could dismiss Baekhyun to be timid and submissive, but Jongin was quickly learning otherwise. Though the younger was sometimes very shy and innocent, a pile of embers lay deep inside him, ready to cach ablaze and engulf you whole. If one neglected to study close enough, they'd miss those sparks entirely. Jongin's goal wasn't to tamp them out, no. 

Something of that degree would be a sin. Jongin wanted to feed this fire, even if he was burned in the process. 

"Well now, what has you so stirred up, Baek?" Yixing entered the room, supply satchel balanced on one hip. Baekhyun seemed to steel himself before glancing at Jongin. It was the Alpha who planted this seed in his head afterall, he should be the one to water it. 

With a handsome smirk, Jongin answered for the Omega.  
"Baekhyun was just telling me all about your spring festival, I'd really love to go." Yixing shook his head in disbelief, muttering something about how no one listens to orders anymore.  
"I already told you once, I don't think its a good idea." Baekhyun whined in protest.

"Jongin has been sitting in this bed for weeks Xing, don't you think one night out would do him good?" Eyebrows raised to his hairline, the Beta in question pinned Baekhyun with a look. The Omega sat up straight, mocking his friends expression.

"I see you're the all knowing Healer now Baekhyun, take a look at those injuries why don't you,"

"Tell me what you'd suggest." Yixing leaned back against the bedside table with a smirk, he'd lured Baekhyun right where he wanted him. Little did he know, the blonde had other plans. Making a show of assessing Jongin's injuries, Baekhyun cast meaningful glances at his friend.

"Let's see, these seem very irritated... I think some lychee tart and dancing would heal it right up!" 

"Why you little-" Squealing, Baekhyun dodged a large mushroom aimed at his head. Jongin could no longer contain himself as peals of laughter erupted from his belly, loud and deep. The sight of Healer Zhang scolding Baekhyun and playfully twisting the Omega's ear was just too funny. 

After a few moments Yixing released his friend, letting him fall back onto the cot to regulate his breathing.  
"You pesky brat, why are you here anyway? I thought you were supposed to be helping Jongdae hang decorations." The healer was calm now, mincing herbs on a stone and gathering them into a large pile. 

"I was, but I told him you would help,"

"Jongdae is your favorite Omega to stare at afterall." Jongin playfully wrinkled his nose at Baekhyun, quickly letting his face turn nuetral when Yixing whirled on them, witnessing the blonde boy snickering into his hand. Yixing's ears and nose were an angry red at this point and Baekhyun was enjoying the Beta's embarrassment a little too much. It was no secret among them that Yixing was in love with Kim Jongdae, had been for quite some time. 

While the Omega blatantly returned his affections, Yixing refused to act. Omega's should never mate with Beta's. Atleast that's how the Healer saw it. Jongdae was too pretty, too perfect to be stuck with a Beta. He deserves an Alpha who can take care of him, keep him safe and fill their home with strong, beautiful, pups. 

Yixing cannot do that. His secondary gender automatically grants him a low rank in the pack, and while his job as the Healer helps with such things, he still doesn't have much. In no way would Yixing wish for Jongdae to have only a small hut, the bare necessities. Jongdae deserves a lavish life, something the Beta convinced himself he could never provide.

"You... get out of here before I stuff more mushrooms down your throat!" Growling low, Yixing grabbed a handful of the offending fungus in preparation. If Baekhyun thought it an empty threat there would be a very unwelcome surprise waiting for him. Pushing himself off of the cot, Baekhyun glanced at Jongin.

"And... what about Jongin? Is tonight still a no?" 

"What makes you think I should allow any favors after you've treated a dear friend in such an unmannerly way?" Yixing's eyes narrowed and another smile pushed at Jongin's lips. These two were regular entertainers. Even so, Jongin followed Baekhyun's every move, drawn to this youngling almost as if a magnetic force demanded his attention. 

The boys blonde hair shone in sunlight from an open window and his focus traced the curve of a delicate neck. Another Alpha's mating bite glared back at him, nestled in the meat of Baekhyun's shoulder just above sharp collarbones. Jongin didn't know much about Baekhyun's mate, the boy never really mentioned Junmyeon, and that alone made Jongin suspicious. What wolf didn't enjoy bragging about their other half? 

Instead of wearing furs that revealed the bite, Baekhyun seemed to conceal it under strips of hide, tied around his throat like a necklace. The only time Jongin had seen him remove it was right now and even then it was quickly adjusted, put back in place by thin fingers. Everything about this mating screamed wrong. 

A particularly loud giggle brought Jongin back to reality just in time to witness Baekhyun's cherry lips form words.  
"I really should go, there are plenty of things to do in preparation."

"Yes please leave, I'm sure Taemin would appreciate your help, unlike me." Yixing playfully shoved Baekhyun towards the door and he waved at Jongin, small hand rising to cover an unexpected yawn. That sleepy expression was too adorable.  
"Please take care, I'll visit tomorrow and tell you about Chanyeol!" Baekhyun seemed ready to surrender his battle of the festival, disappearing down a hallway. Jongin called after him.

"Alright, have fun!" Yixing had long finished his herbal paste, motioning for the Alpha's arm and applying a thick swatch to golden flesh. Jongin obliged, mind still foggy with thoughts of Baekhyun, the Omega was not easily forgotten.

"You may go tonight." Yixing had finally caved. A smirk painted the Beta's face as he thought back on previous conversations. Oh how he loved teasing Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun is so easy to tease and I've longed to throw something at him for quite a while now." Jongin chuckled at the Beta's words.  
"Your friendship is a precious thing." Yixing hummed in agreement. 

Tearing a long piece of fabric from his bag, Yixing placed it on the others wrist.  
"Hold this here please." Jongin pressed his hand along an edge, allowing Yixing to wind the cloth up his wrist and forearm. Once carefully wrapped, Yixing tucked a loose end under itself, securing his work. Something seemed to be bothering him.

"Baekhyun may be distracted during this festival," Looking up from inspecting paste on his arm, Jongin questioned the Beta.

"How so?" It took a moment for Healer Zhang to reply, Jongin began to wonder if he ever would elaborate.

"His mate, Junmyeon, is not the most... faithful," Yixing pressed too hard on irritated skin, earning a hiss from his patient. Unfaithful? Muttering his apology, the Beta trudged on, eyebrows furrowed in anger and concentration. Jongin couldn't recall ever seeing him so angry.  
"It is not my story to tell."

"I say all of this to ask if you would please treat Baekhyun kindly, we still have no idea of your past." A breath here.

"And don't lead him on." Jongin let the Healers words sink in deep. Earlier assumptions proved correct, Baekhyun's mating was a rocky one. Jongin knew something had always been off about the blonde, but never was able to pinpoint an exact cause. 

Now he knew. As for leading Baekhyun on, well, Yixing would never have to worry about that. Jongin held the boy on such a high pedestal already, he could never conjure up the want to commit such a transgression. Not allowing the Alpha any time for a response, Yixing patted his arm.

"The festival starts just after sunset, please don't hurt yourself."

"I'd hate for Baek to witness his love interest bleed out on the ground." Adding a wink and nod Yixing sauntered away, leaving Jongin dumb struck in his wake. Did he just say...

"Love interest?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seemed more of a filler than anything. Nevertheless, we still learned some important details of Yixing and Chanyeols relationship statuses!
> 
> Next chapter I hope to dip our toes into the Spring Festival.
> 
> Perhaps some XiuYeol moments might rear their heads as requested!


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun hummed a tune under his breath, fingers fiddling with a large coil of tangled string. Sunshine bore heavy on his head, reflecting off creme strands, to cast an angelic glow. The Omega had been helping with decorations for hours now and they were nearly finished. If only this last string would come undone they could hang a few more lanterns across their makeshift stage.

"Are you struggling, Pup?" Baekhyun yelped in surprise, dropping his half finished work onto the ground. Darn it. Throwing a glare over his shoulder, the boy sighed.

"I am not a pup, Taemin." Spitting out the elders name in contempt, Baekhyun rolled his eyes, picking up the wad of string from before him. Taemin thought this pup was too cute when he pouted, lips pushed out and eyes squinted. A charming expression really. 

"Forgive me, little one." Answering with a groan, the blonde dramatically dropped his chin to chest. Insufferable Alpha, why must they bother you at such innoportune times. Taemin took a seat beside his small friend, pulling some rope in his own lap to help.

Baekhyun had known Taemin ever since he could remember, though they were not close like he and Chanyeol, or Yixing. Nevertheless, the Alpha was a gentle soul who enjoyed a good jest every once in a while. Baekhyun was sure he would make a good mate, found it odd Taemin had never brought any Omegas round. Perhaps the elder prefered Betas. It was none of his business anyway, the boy quickly dismissed his innappropriate poking into the others personal life with a shake of his head. 

"Chanyeol tells me you've been visiting that Alpha in the infirmary, what was his name again? Jungho?" Baekhyun gave Taemin a deadly sideye, quick to correct him.

"Jongin." It was difficult for Taemin not to smile when the youngling reacted in such a defensive way. Of course the Alpha already knew Jongin's name, he just wanted to pick at the boy a little bit, his attempts proved to be fruitful.

"Ah yes, Jongin, that was it." Baekhyun's little fingers furiously worked on the knot, frustration growing quickly at being bothered. Taemin came to a conclusion, now was his time to strike.

"Tell me... is he handsome?" Gasping in exasperation, Baekhyun slammed the string back onto his lap, a dusting of pink scattered across pale cheeks.

"Godess No, I-!" What had he done do to deserve such humiliation? Taemin gracefully smirked, batting long eyelashes to feign innocence. Giving the Omega a sly once over, he spoke once again.

"Such a shame, I didn't take you for a liar Baekhyun." 

"I am not lying! Jongin i-is not handsome." Oh my. Would you look at that. The boys face was now tomato red, seeming to spread ever so diligently downward, disappearing under furs. Perhaps the man was evil, maybe he enjoyed torturing this poor Omega too much, but Taemin could not resist pinching Baekhyun's cheek.

"Your cherub face says otherwise Baek." Slapping an offending hand away, Baekhyun stood, dropping his pile of rope into the stupid Alpha's lap. If Taemin wanted to act this way, he could finish decorating alone. The boy would no longer subject himself to such harrassment. 

Chuckling, Taemin watched as Baekhyun scittered away. It was clear he was lying, this Jongin must be some wolf to behold. Taemin could hardly wait to witness such a beauty face to face.

"Chanyeol was looking for you earlier!" Baekhyun ignored Taemin's call, trudging angrily towards his friends hut. Flinging the door open and letting it slam behind him, Baekhyun stormed towards Chanyeols bedroom. Expecting his friend to be calmly writing, the Omega froze, taking a shocking sight into consideration. 

Furs were scattered everywhere, some draped over chairs, others hanging from the windowsill. Moccasins and jewelry were laying hapazardly on the dirt floor, forming an obstacle course of sorts. It seemed like a tornado had come through, ripping the room to shreds. If Baekhyun hadn't been paying attention he certainly would have missed long legs sticking out from another opening. Careful not to step on anything important, Baekhyun crept closer, butterflies of worry erupting inside his stomach. 

What if Chanyeol had fallen and hurt himself?  
"Yeol?" Suddenly, those legs jerked and a large upper body plopped out in the open, startling Baekhyun momentarily. How many times would he be offered a heart attack today?

"Baek! Thank the Godess, I need your help!" 

"Yes you obviously need some type of help you mutt! I thought you had died!" Chanyeol's head drooped at his friends scolding, eyes full of remorse.

"I'm sorry, I've just been having such a hard time picking out furs for tonight, too nervous." Baekhyun's shoulders slumped upon hearing that defeated tone. It was obvious a slightly sour scent had been wafting from the other, Chanyeol was certainly stressed. 

"It's alright, you'd look beautiful in anything." Baekhyun consoled, feeling bad about his harsh tone earlier. He was still flustered over Taemin's teasing and had taken anger out on an undeserving friend. That was no way to treat someone as sweet as Chanyeol. 

"That's not true Baek, I know mountain lion and deer make my skin ashen, that's almost all I have." Pouting, Chanyeol dropped his face into the dirt, sighing in surrender. Why must Alpha's be so blind? It was exhausting trying to impress one, Chanyeol had almost felt like giving up prior to Baekhyun's arrival. 

An angel in disguise he was. 

"Get up you pituful cur! What would Minseok think if he saw you sulking in such a way?" Eyes widening comically, Chanyeol sputtered in protest, surprised at the sudden outburst.  
"I-

"Shh! We must do something about that hair," Clapping his hands violently, the Omega trotted closer. No more sulking would be acceptable, Chanyeol was going to knock everyones undergarments off.

"Come, up, up!" Ushering his distressed friend to rise, Baekhyun quickly set to work, rummaging through a chest until he found some discarded khol.

"Oh and wear that bear fur from last winter!" 

One glimpse of Chanyeol would certainly give Minseok a surprise rut if Baekhyun had anything to do with it.

***  
Sundown arrived quickly, bringing with it the bustling of wolves outside Chanyeol's door. Adding one more swoop, lining almond eyes in smokey black, Baekhyun stepped away to survey his work.  
"You look absolutely delectable, dear." Chanyeol scoffed in disbelief, in no way did the pink haired Omega believe himself to be 'delectable'. 

No, clumsy and dumb perhaps, never delectable. Baekhyun handed Chanyeol a small mirror that had been courting gift he kept from long ago, and the tall Omega eagerly took in his appearance. Dark eyes shadowed by khol gave him a seductive stare, and Baekhyun had parted pink hair until his forehead peeked through. Chanyeol liked it, made him appear more mature. 

Perhaps he'd wear it this way often. Lowering the looking glass, Chanyeol spoke, small smile tugging his lips upward. He loved it.

"What about you Baek? Won't you allow me some time to atleast line those eyes?" Pausing in the middle of clean up, Baekhyun considered his offer. Oh, the Omega did love to dress up at any given opportunity ... but what reason did he have this time? Junmyeon did not care about Baekhyun's appearance. Who else should he impress?

Denying Chanyeol's offer with a small shake of his head, Baekhyun finished cleaning. He had unnerved himself by thinking of Junmyeon, for with his mate came Sehun and with Sehun came mocking, pitying glances. Baekhyun loathed every single one.

"We should go before they start without us." Chanyeol observed his friends demeanor, guarded and suddenly unsure. Stark contrast to only a few moments before. Rising from his seat, Chanyeol gripped Baek by the shoulders, pulling backwards even though he fought with whines of protest. 

While his friend was spunky, the elder had a good half foot on him, and plenty if lithe muscles to boot. No matter how much he screamed, Chanyeol was determined to atleast put some liner on his friend. It was the least he could do to wipe that sullen expression from Baekhyun's face.  
"I am not leaving until you sit down and let me make you beautiful."

"I-I mean you are always beautiful, but... Oh just sit down!" Baekhyun begrudgingly slid into the oak chair, sighing in exasperation. As much as he did not want to do this, a small part of him desperately wished to feel pretty again. Chanyeol's long fingers set a clean pace, starting with Baekhyun's hair first. 

Perhaps he should just let it loose, his friends hair was long afterall, falling just below shoulder blades. Ever since his mating, Baekhyun always had it pulled up in tight buns. Chanyeol almost couldn't remember what it looked like flowing freely. Careful digits untied strips of leather from around a soft neck, Baekhyun stiffened. Junmyeon's mark lay underneath, scar shining silver in the candle light. 

Sometimes, just a glimpse of it made Baekhyun sick to his stomach, unnaturally so. This is why he always covered it, making sure no one could witness his downfall at the hands of a mate who never loved him. If Chanyeol noticed tensed shoulders, the Omega kindly kept to himself, just continued brushing through Baekhyun's locks. 

After a few minutes, and many pokes of Baekhyun's eye, Chanyeol's masterpiece was complete. Handing his friend the looking glass, Baekhyun calmly raised it to appraise the work.

Who was this person staring back? 

Chanyeol had traced his waterline in khol, adding a point on the outside corner succesfully giving his eyes a feline shape. Blonde locks were loose, cascading down his back and over a fox fur wrapped around delicate shoulders. Vibrant orange brought out rust in the Omega's orbs, and the hide strips around his neck had been put back in their place. Baekhyun was thankful for that.

"Thank you so mu-" 

"Hush you pitiful cur, we had better go or they'll start without us!" Mocking Baekhyun's words from earlier, the tall Omega quickly sauntered away before any wrath could be inflicted upon him. Suddenly left alone in Chanyeol's bedroom, Baekhyun raised the mirror once again. 

Was he beautiful?

The boy wanted to be beautiful. Not for himself, but for an Alpha. Someone who would be awestruck, proud to have such an Omega. Someone who would take him on their arm, ask him to dance and whisper in his ear the sinful things they'd do to him once they were alone. Perhaps he didn't deserve something so precious. 

Baekhyun did not think himself to be a bad wolf, but maybe something he'd done in his past life proved deserving of punishment.  
"Baek, aren't you coming?" Chanyeol's call startled the other out of a daze. 

"Coming!"

It was time for the Festival.

***  
Lanterns were strung high in trees and along houses, illuminating a path towards the center of town. Judging from loud whoops of joy and laughter, many packs had already arrived. Baekhyun couldn't help the pang of anxiety that twisted his belly in knots, turning itself to a wretched creation. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take so long getting ready.

Baekhyun would've preferred getting there early when hardly no one else was there. Giving his friend no time to recover, Chanyeol pulled the blonde boy along excitedly, Baekhyun wished he shared such enthusiasm. Earlier, the boy had been more than ready for this festival, happy to be around bustling of dancing and other wolves. 

Now however, he was regretting it. Too many wolves circled the large bonfire, a frenzy of tangled limbs and loud voices. Bodies bumped into the Omega from every direction, tossing him like a ship at sea. It was disorienting and Baekhyun had no choice but to throw himself against a log, breathing irraticly for a short moment. Somewhere in the crowd, he had lost Chanyeol. Godess, this was the worst. 

Frantically searching a mass of writhing bodies, Baekhyun's efforts were in vain. His tall friend was nowhere to be found. Summoning a pout, the male omega pulled his furs closer, it was quite chilly out tonight, unexpected considering the large fire only feet away. Perhaps it was anxiety eating at him, either way Baekhyun was content with observing.

Taemin was at the food table only a few strides away, sneaking fruit slices when the older ladies weren't watching. Baekhyun knew they would only gently scold him before letting the Alpha have his share. Every single one of them loved flirting with Taemin and the man knew it, using this to his advantage like now. Rolling his eyes, then moving down, Baekhyun spotted Jongdae on the outskirts of the festival. 

Judging by how the Omega seemed to look over his shoulder every few seconds, Baekhyun concluded he must be waiting on Yixing. The younger thought they made a beautiful couple, despite Yixing's restraint. Finally, Baekhyun reached a stage. Lanterns wrapped in colorful fabric trailed above, hooked to branches on either side.

Several bigger lights sat along the edge, encompassing the stage line and awaiting beautiful vocals later on. Still, no Chanyeol. Huffing, Baekhyun sunk further in his seat. Where in the world did his friend get off to now?

Heat pulsed through the air along with a strong scent of firewood, beckoning his attention. Chocolate orbs settled upon a familar Alpha. Junmyeon and Sehun were dancing, bodies pushed together as they swayed closer still. One might assume Baekhyun would be disgusted, assume he'd turn away, but the case was not so. Instead, Baekhyun wondered. Wondered where he'd gone wrong, wondered how much longer he could keep this up, being a side Omega reduced to housewife. 

Bile rose high in his throat, pushing at the back of his tongue, threatening to spill. Junmyeon looked up then, eyes meeting directly with Baekhyun's own, almost as if he'd known his mate would be sitting on that very log. Sounds around him seemed to dull, almost as if cotton had begun to grow deep in his eardrums. Water encompassed lungs, drowning Baekhyun slowly, choking out any sounds he wished to make. His Alpha's eyes were dull, devoid of any love or kindness towards him. The realization stung.

Unwanted. 

That's all he was. Not Beautiful, not a good Omega, not a good mate. Useless, good for nothing but a side piece. Someone to keep the light on at home while Junmyeon played with his toys. Baekhyun's lips dropped open, a silent plea for help. 

"Hello." Everything popped back in place as quickly as it'd come, color seemed to burst around him all at once and the noises of happy wolves swallowed him whole. Who had spoken? Looking up then, the Omega was caught off guard.

This man was tall, obviously Alpha, sharp cat like eyes glinted from under black bangs.  
"May I join you?" Still dazed, Baekhyun stuttered out a reply, cheeks burnt in embarrassment. The Alpha took this as an answer, bending his long legs and sitting a respectful distance away.

"My name is Taekwoon," His kind smile stretched full lips, welcoming the small boy. Baekhyun felt oddly comforted. Perhaps this man meant well. With his confidence still wounded, it took a moment to formulate a response.

"I am Baekhyun." 

"Baekhyun..." As if testing the name, Taekwoon muttered it under his breath, sharp orbs taking in the younglings features eagerly.  
"This is probably not appropriate to say but, I think you are beautiful." Baekhyun recoiled, snapping out of a false sense of security to quickly shut this Taekwoon down.

"I am mated." 

"I know." Furrowing his eyebrows, the Omega glanced to the other, confusion evident. 

"You... know?" 

"Mm, my intention was not to court you, nor make you uncomfortable," This Taekwoon had such a gentle aura about him, Baekhyun reluctantly found himself relaxing once again.

"Sometimes, we just need to hear the truth from someone, anyone." Baekhyun huffed out a small laugh, charming this one was.  
"If it makes you feel any better, I'm courting an Omega who I happen to be madly in love with." 

"Oh?" Taekwoon smiled, nodding in affirmation. Baekhyun could see it now, a twinkle in the others eye that could only be desrcribed as love, true admiration. How had he missed it before? The Alpha wore his heart on his sleeve for this Omega.

Beautiful.

"Why are you over here alone? Is your mate not with you?" Baekhyun focused on the grass under his feet, scuffing dirt up, tearing pieces of green with it.

"No he is here, just not with me right now." Before Taekwoon could inquire any more of Junmyeon, Baekhyun countered with a question of his own, desperate to change the subject. Anything to avoid his incompetence.

"What about your Omega?" Those words seemed to be a lovely topic, for the Alpha soon spoke nonstop about his mate. Every word dripping with admiration and respect. This is how Baekhyun spent his first hour of the festival, sitting beside an unfamiliar Alpha, speaking of an unknown wolf. Longing to be wanted in such a way.

***

"Baekhyun, there you are!" It wasn't until the Omega had excused himself, offering a quick farewell to Taekwoon, that Chanyeol found him again. Baekhyun could no longer bear to hear about their love and was ashamed to say he grew jealous with every word. Taking in Chanyeol's appearance, a small smile crept onto his lips. Some khol had smudged under his friends eye, hair was a bit frizzy and furs misplaced. it seemed as if the other had been into battle and back.

"What happened to you, Yeol?" Ignoring his question, Chanyeol lurched forward, knocking Baekhyun back against a tree. One thing is for sure, bark did not feel against tender skin. 

"He's here, Baek don't make me do it, I don't think I can, I-"

"Calm down Chanyeol, who is here? What's going on?" Flinching down so only his eyes could peer over Baekhyun's shoulder, Chanyeol spied on his prey.

"Minseok." Realizing now what had spooked his friend, Baekhyun turned in search of said Alpha, revealing Chanyeol's hiding spot in the process.  
"What are you doing!? Stop moving!" Baekhyun gripped the males flailing wrist in earnest.

"You will not hide from him Yeol, you've wanted to do this for too long don't give up what could be your only chance!" Only chance... Minseok was a very handsome Alpha, Chanyeol wouldn't be surprised if many Omega's were fawning over him.

Omega's that were better than he was. 

Prettier ones, shorter with more curves and less awkwardness.

"Park Chanyeol I see that face, don't you dare think lowly of yourself!" Baekhyun could no longer hold back his scolding, not when he was witnessing Chanyeol tear himself apart from the inside out.

"You're strong! I have confidence you can do this!" Doubt clouded Chanyeol's vision as he observed Minseok. The Alpha was just standing by a dinner table, sipping his cup of soju. Even doing something so simple, Chanyeol thought Minseok was handsome. 

Muscles were prominent in his biceps, a side effect of working as a carpenter for so many years, always building and lifting. Chanyeol couldn't stop thinking about what the Alpha's arms might feel like, wrapped around his waist. Comforting, warm and gentle. Like home. Who was he to pass up such an opportunity?

"I'm going to do it..." Baekhyun's proud smile was blinding, feeling beyond elated for his friend. 

"That's right! Go get your Alpha!" Chanyeol muttered something under his breath, stumbling forward towards Minseok, determined once again. Don't stop now, Chanyeol! Minseok would be a fool to ignore the Omega, Baekhyun was sure. The biggest fool in all of history. 

Chanyeol stood only feet away now, breathing harshly through his nose. It was not the time to faint. Keep it together, together Yeol. Minseok still had his back to him, sipping on the same soju, it had to be empty by now. 

He can do this, just, tap his arm that's all. Reaching out, the Omega aimed for his target, fingers just brushing furs, then Minseok turned. The Alpha's face smushed right into Chanyeol's furred chest, effectively drawing a large breath of honeysuckle and oranges into his lungs. That scent, so beautiful. 

Stepping back in surprise, Minseok was quick to apologize.  
"I'm so sorry I- Oh... Chanyeol!" Like a deer caught in the middle of a wolf pack, Chanyeol's eyes doubled in size, mouth open and gaping like a fish. Humilation burned pink on his cheekbones. What was he to say? 

"Uh... Hi." Smiling, Minseok raised his hand towards the tallers face, Chanyeol only flinched a little, though he'd never admit it. Gently, the elder moved a piece of hair from almond eyes, clearing his vision in one gentle go. Upon closer observation, Minseok couldn't help but notice how different Chanyeol looked. 

While he had always found the Omega to be gorgeous, all lean muscle and clumsy steps, something was different. More alluring.  
"You look... gorgeous,"

"Oh I-, Baekhyun used khol on my eyes." Minseok just shook his head, still staring deep into the pink haired males orbs.

"No... it's not the khol." Oh... not the khol? Chanyeol's neck prickled in embarrassment, cheeks turning a deep shade of purple. Was that a compliment?

"Would you like a drink? Maybe you could indulge me with a dance also?"

"Oh yes, yes please!" Minseok turned, grabbing a cup made of bull horn, filling it halfway with soju. If Baekhyun had been close enough, he would've noticed the Alpha's hands shaking ever so slightly.  
"Here you are, come sit with me." 

Chanyeol almost screamed in excitement, throwing a glance to Baekhyun who clapped his hands at him, smiling brightly. Exciting, exciting, exciting! Oh Baekhyun was so happy for Chanyeol, over the moon. But now, with no one standing beside him, Baekhyun felt alone.

Breathing deep, the blonde leaned back against a tree suddenly feeling sluggish. All of his fancy clothes and liner proved to be ridiculous, why did he even agree to it? He felt so stupid, so small. 

An insigificant star in a world of moons. During a slew of poisoned thoughts, Baekhyun failed to recognize footsteps approaching from behind until a hand clenched his shoulder, just under his mating mark. Baekhyun screeched, lurching forward and falling onto the ground, scrambling to find safety. What in Goddess' name!? 

Whirling back to confront his attacker, the Omega stopped short. Eyes wild, hands clenched onto the grass in adrenaline and disbelief, he uttered a name.

"Jongin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me a long while to get this out I know, and apologize. I took a short vacation at a friends house this week, worked on this chapter during my trip there, making critiques on the way back and once I arrived home again. 
> 
> Long nights of staying up until four in the morning, laughing hysterically along with my friend have taken their toll, so I must apologize if you find this installment lacking!
> 
> Nevertheless, enjoy, leave kudos if you'd like and please comment! Your feedback makes me so happy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun never looked back once...

Jongin's legs shake under heavy weight, swaying his body back, then forth, forcing the Alpha to quickly grasp a wall in support. It'd been too long, tired muscles hadn't worked themselves properly due to weeks of lying in that cot. Yixing stood a few steps away, eyebrows pushed low and arms crossed, observing his progress. Even a fool could tell Jongin was weak, too weak for someone wanting to make a night of the festival. 

Baekhyun had left only hours before and the Healer urged Jongin to practice walking again, knowing after such a long period of rest and healing, his body would be stiff, unwilling to move. Yixing was undoubtedly correct. Jongin looked just like a newborn fawn, experimenting on spindly legs for the first time. Truly hilarious.

If Baekhyun were here, Yixing was sure the Omega would be bent over in loud whoops of laughter, eyes shaped like small crescents. Sighing loudly, Jongin let himself fall back onto the cot, still shakey with effort.  
"Well, how was that?" The Alpha lifted his gaze to Healer Zhang who -much to Jongin's distaste- wore a smirk. 

What happened to the protective and sympathetic caretaker from earlier? Wherever he may be, Jongin wished for him to come back. Quickly.  
"Again." Jongin clenched his fist into the furs below him. Yixing was quickly becoming a nuisance.

"Am I not allowed a seconds rest?" 

"Hm... No, what makes you think an Omega like Baekhyun will let your body rest?"

"You must know the boy is insatiable when it comes to exciting festivals. I have dealt with him for many years, it is no simple obstacle" One could only imagine what Baekhyun would be like in such a situation. Energetic, loud, full of enthusiasm which manifested into his bodily movements. 

Just thinking of such things exhausted the raven haired wolf. That is why he must be ready for anything, calm or crazed. Preparing fatiuged muscles once more, Jongin pulled himself up from the comfort of his cot. Images of a certain blonde Omega bubbling over with happiness invaded his mind, twisting and writhing into scenario after scenario.

Baekhyun taking Jongin's large hands in his own, pulling him towards a grove of mugunghwas, mouth drawn wide, teeth showing in every which way. 

A step. 

Bare feet twirling in the earth, forming a delicate dance of his own invention, bringing Jongin into the steps along with him. 

Another. 

Baekhyun, delicately stroking a beautiful pink flower that reminded Jongin of the Omega's blush. He picked it, brushed blonde locks away, tucked it behind Baekhyun's ear.

Another.

The Omega looked up then, large, shy eyes searching for something in his face. Baekhyun must've found what he was hoping for, bringing slender fingers forward, stroking Jongin's jaw with soft caresses. The Alpha leaned forward, closer and closer, entranced. Jongin was stuck in a heavy haze, unable to pluck his concious from it. 

Honey orbs slid shut, hiding behind tender eyelids, cherry lips parting, so close to touching his own. Jongin wondered if they tasted sweet, like wild cherries.  
"Well, would you look at that..." Baekhyun was gone then, swept away by an intruding voice. 

Once his mind cleared, Jongin could not believe himself. What kind of Alpha lusted after an Omega in such a way? They'd only known each other a few weeks, and Moon above, Baekhyun was mated! Mentally reprimanding himself, the Alpha studied his surroundings. 

No longer was he standing beside his cot, Jongin was positioned clear across the room a good fifteen strides away from where he'd been.

"What gave you the drive to make it that far dear Jongin? Do tell..." Flushing slightly under Yixing's teasing lilt, the Alpha in question ignored him, turning to walk back. It was amazing how stable he felt after only a few passes about the room. Perhaps he would make it to the festival afterall.

"Since the young fawn seems to be getting around well by himself, I think I will take my leave. Yell if you fall, I might come to help." Lips turned up in a sly smirk, the Healer exited, off to mix more herbs for possible patients later on. Now alone, Jongin had time to focus within himself. When thoughts of a little blonde, cherry lipped Omega tried to take control, he pushed them away as best he could. 

There was no time for that. If Jongin wanted to see said Omega and the festival, he needed to concenrate on getting those steps right. So it was, Jongin spent his remaining time stretching out kinks and strengthening his muscles. Though careful to take breaks between each excursion, the Alpha was determined.

Determination payed off.

Time flew past like a summer storm, soon it was dark in the room and Yixing was knocking, muttering something about Jongdae waiting for him and to hurry up if he wanted to know the way. Jongin scrambled about, pulling on the fresh furs that had been left atop his bedside table. A cloak of bison fur - probably aquired from the coast traders- paired with deer hide leggings and moccasins. These would have to do since the Alpha had no other means of dressing himself. 

Adjusting the cloak one last time, Jongin was ready.

****

Jongin had never seen anything quite like it. Lanterns hung everywhere the eye could see, colorful fabrics wrapped around them, casting a glow of many colors. Torches lined the path, trailing to an even larger fire not far away. This pack certainly did not hold back in decorating.

Yixing had left him a while back, giving the Alpha quick directions before scurrying off to meet whom Jongin assumed would be his Omega. Jongin had been offered a sturdy cane of cedar wood, which he gratefully clung to for support. It was not easy to limp along uneven terrain, proving to be much different than flat surfaces of wood floors back at the healers hut. Still, Jongin persisted. 

Heat from a bonfire radiated through the chilly air, hitting Jongin's face with such power he paused. This was no inconvenience however, it gave him time to search for a familiar head of blonde hair. Many strange faces swam about, forming a collage of confusion and anxiousness. Baekhyun had to be close by, the boy had been so excited there was no way he wasn't engrossed in dancing.

Surveying the large crowd of writhing bodies, Jongin concluded he would never find anyone inside just by looking and there was no way in hell he was venturing into that mess with an injured leg. Settling for sticking to the outskirts, Jongin limped along behind trees, keeping amber eyes peeled for Baekhyun. Maybe the food table was another possibility. 

Jongin's attention was drawn to a small form huddled next to a sapling. Bright, orange fox fur wrapped around their shoulders, shining like a beacon in the firelight and clashing against white blonde locks. That couldn't be Baekhyun... could it? Jongin had never witnessed the boys hair down before, even still, Baekhyun's mane proved unique among his pack members. 

Once within a satisfying distance, Jongin reached out, losing his balance in the process and roughly grabbing the Omega's shoulder. Baekhyun let out a horrible screech, landing on the ground with feral eyes. If looks could kill, Jongin would be buried deep under. Well this certainly was not how he wished to surpise Baekhyun.

"Jongin?"

"What are you doing here?"

Scrambling off of the ground, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Jongin's waist, inhaling that warm scent of firewood and rain. All doubts and anxities from earlier vanished into thin air.  
"I thought I'd take a break from healing to come see you." Teasingly, Jongin reached out, twisting a strand of blonde locks between his fingers.

"Your hair is down. I like it." A healthy shade of pink settled upon Baekhyun's cheeks, why must he say such things? 

Mumbling thanks, Baekhyun shook his head. Anytime Jongin was near, the youngling found himself doing the silliest things. Such a fool he was. And now the elder was humiliating him further. 

Leaning in to inspect closely, Jongin realized everything about Baekhyun was beautiful, alluring. That fox fur brought out shades of color Jongin had never witnessed in the youngling. And was that khol lining almond eyes? 

"You're, beautiful." Baekhyun scoffed, could no longer restrain himself, raising a hand and slapping hard against Jongin's arm in protest. The only problem being, he had forgotten the Alpha was injured. Jongin bent forward, hissing in pain from such a blow. Baekhyun was stronger than he looked.

Oh Goddess above what had he done!?

"I'm so sorry! Moon! Are you alright?"  
Little hands frantically touched every place he thought Jongin might be hurt. It didn't occur to the boy just how innappropriate such a scene might be for other, prying wolves. A mated Omega touching another Alpha. 

"Hey, it's alright it was an accident afterall." Jongin patted one of Baekhyun's wrists, urging the Omega to cease his minstrations. Baekhyun took a few steps back, putting distance between them and quickly making sure no one saw his embarrassment. Fool.

"I feel so horrible, first I paint an idiotic image of myself by being so frightened and now I hurt you." A fresh pout sank onto his lips, pushing them outward, sulky eyes meeting the Alpha's. Jongin smiled, Cute...

"I might forgive you, but," 

"But?" Curiosity got the better of the pouting boy who raised himself to full height, ready for whatever left Jongin's mouth next.

"But, you must join me during dinner, I'd love to have such grand company as yours." Baekhyun scoffed-yet again- in disbelief, even still, his chest puffed out a little more. Proud he was, Jongin had called his company 'grand'. Grand it would be indeed. 

"Lead the way kind Alpha." Making a show of bowing to Jongin, the blonde moved aside to allow a clear path towards their destination. Walking in step together, they scoured the food. Baekhyun secured a few slices of smoked venison, along with a small sliver of fruit pie before deciding that was all he wanted.

Though his earlier foul mood proved to be no longer alive, the Omega's stomach still felt a little soured. Maybe sustenance would allow for relief. Snagging a cup of water, Baekhyun moved to find a seat on a nearby log, making sure to leave room for his guest. Jongin hobbled over soon enough, leaning his walking stick against the edge and plopping down with a sigh. 

It was relaxing, sitting just far enough away from the fire to reap warmth, but not so close that the loud shouts of wolves bothered them. Plus from here, a healthy golden glow shone off of Baekhyun's dewy skin, though Jongin would deny he noticed.  
"Chanyeol executed his plan beautifully, you just missed it by mere minutes." Jongin took a small bite of fish, smiling at the others words. 

"And? How was it?" Baekhyun snorted in reply, nodding somewhere to Jongin's right. Turning to see, he found an unusually tall wolf laughing obnoxiously at something a short Alpha beside him had said. This must be Minseok and Chanyeol.

Though Chanyeol was loud, Minseok did not seem put off. Instead, he leaned closer still, eyes alight with happiness and what Jongin could only describe as intruige. Oh yes, beautifully was one way to put it.

"Chanyeol has that Alpha wrapped around his finger already. Yet he doesn't seem to know it." Humming in akncowledgment Baekhyun chuckled. 

"They make a pretty couple, don't you agree?" The Omega's features turned to one of jest, mouth set in an attractive smirk, feline eyes glinting in mischief. Jongin found himself unable to reply, captivated by Baekhyun's expression.

"One thing is for sure, their pups will either be tall or short, no in between." Snorting in laughter, Jongin nudged Baekhyun with his shoulder, earning another shove right back.

"Be nice." Baekhyun held a hand to his heart, feigning injury. Be nice? Nice? Baekhyun did not know the meaning of 'nice' when he didn't wish to. 

"I, am always nice," 

"Hm, whatever you say." Jongin eyed Baekhyun, the boy slowly turned, pinning him with a side eye of his own. Oh, Baekhyun loved a good challenge.

"I am an angel, thank you very much." Baekhyun whispered. Matching his tone, Jongin mocked him.

"Oh yes, a beautiful angel you are Baekhyun." Grunting, the Omega in question flicked a piece of fruit at Jongin who attempted to dodge in vain. The slice landed with a plop onto his bare arm, earning peals of giggles from Baekhyun.

"It'd do you well to remember what fortune such words bring you, Jongin." The boy used a cloth to wipe away remaining food bits before settling back down. A peaceful silence washed over them, allowing Baekhyun time to take in his surroundings. Chanyeol and Minseok moved from their position a few logs down, on their way to join the fray of dancing wolves. 

They really did make a beautiful couple. Despite Minseok's unfortunate stature, he made up for his lack in muscle and personality. It was no secret the Alpha had a very stout presence, dominant, assertive in his ways, yet gentle and kind. Chanyeol would be a lucky wolf indeed. 

While Baekhyun was busy in his own mind, Jongin observed the dancers. Many of them were obviously mates, collars pulled down to expose silvery scars of mating marks, bodies fitting together as one. Baekhyun bobbed beside him when a new tune was picked out on a stringed instrument, blonde hair swaying heavily down his back. It seemed the Omega had done so unconciously, Jongin watched on in amusement. He was sure Baekhyun was a wolf that loved dancing, the boy was too energetic not to. 

"Do you enjoy dancing?" Jongin broke the silence with a question. Baekhyun nodded, smiling gently before sliding his body to face Jongin's own. 

"Very much so, it's one of the many things I look forward to." Tilting his head, Jongin continued.

"Why are you not dancing then?" Baekhyun shrugged, not wishing to answer his question. The boy knew very well why he was not enjoying this music. Perhaps everyone else knew also. 

"Is your mate not here?" Well, Jongin was just full of questions wasn't he? Baekhyun picked at pieces of bark left on the log, staring off into the fire for a long while. Jongin knew he should not have brought up the subject of Baekhyun's mating, but could no longer help himself. It was such an intruiging mystery to him. Now, however, he wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

"No, Junmyeon's here. Just... not with me." Twisting his fingers together, Baekhyun felt a cold knot of anxiety roiling deep within his belly. Jongin was a happy place for the Omega, he did not wish to taint that joy by speaking of Junmyeon. If Jongin never met Junmyeon, Baekhyun would be elated. 

That was unrealistic of course, Junmyeon built huts everywhere around their pack and was sure to run into the Alpha one of these days. Still, the boy held onto that foolish hope. 

"I'm sorry, I should not have brought him up." The remorse in Jongin's tone made Baekhyun suspicious. How did he know his mating was such a sore subject? Surely his facial expression alone did not give it away. 

"Yixing told you... didn't he?" A sympathetic smile perched high on Jongin's lips before he spoke.

"He only warned me that you might be disheartened. Mentioned it having to do with your mate, nothing more." Khol lined eyes searched the Alpha's own, moving back and forth between them. Hurt, sadness, fatigue. It was all prevelant in Baekhyun's soul, a cry for help and relief. Jongin wished he could provide solace. 

"You do not have to tell me anything." Baekhyun nodded then, not quite ready to let Jongin into his personal life. No one needed to know what a foolish Omega he'd become. Baekhyun was ashamed of himself already, did not need more wolves pitying him. With a sigh, the blonde pushed his plate to the side just as a puffball of black locks shot right into his stomach like a bullet, nearly knocking Baekhyun backward. 

"Baekhyun Hyung!" Giggles erupt from the lump of fur splayed on Baekhyun's lap, sliding off with a thump. Once offered a clear view, Jongin realized this giggling creature was no lump, it was indeed a pup. Quite a cute pup at that. 

"Jisoo! How are you tonight?" Baekhyun had made a complete turn about from earlier, now his lips were stretched wide over perfectly straight teeth, eyes alight with love. This toddler was a blessing.

"Jisoo, I want you to meet Jongin, Jongin meet Jisoo." Gesturing between the two, Baekhyun pulled said pup onto his lap, turning him to face Jongin. Oh, Jongin was a goner. Jisoo's eyes took up most of his face, large, mirky orbs lined with even darker lashes. 

Plump, pinchable cheeks squished out on high cheekbones, paired with a sweet pout that hid growing teeth, tiny little hands grasping Baekhyun's furs. The Alpha was in love already.  
"It's nice to meet you Jisoo." Tilting his head in a bow, Jongin winked up at the little one who offered him a shy grin in return. 

"Say hello Pup, don't be rude or I might have to spank you." Jisoo squealed, writhing in Baekhyun's arms as the Omega assaulted his sides in tickles. Yes, Jongin was infatuated. Baekhyun looked so perfect holding a pup, so beautiful with the toddlers eyes staring up at him in admiration. 

Jongin was sure, though young, Baekhyun would be a brilliant mother. 

"Tell Jongin what you made in lessons yesterday." Jisoo brought a hand up to his mouth, bit down on his knuckles, staring through thick lashes at Jongin. The Alpha had to hold himself back from reaching forward and pinching those puffy cheeks.

"Necklace..." Baekhyun could not believe it, Jisoo was easily one of the loudest pups in lessons and now he decided to be meek? Well, Baekhyun wasn't having any of it. Bouncing Jisoo on his lap and patting his little bottom in punishment, he squeezed another round of giggles from the pup.

"Jisoo made a beautiful necklace for a girl, hmm? Isn't that right?" Whining in protest, Jisoo squirmed out of Baekhyun's hold, unsure digits twisting his furs before moving closer to Jongin.

"Who said you could go anywhere silly Pup, come back here!" Baekhyun lunged forward, aiming to pull the boy back to him, missing by mere inches. 

"It was nice to meet you, Jongin-ssi!" 

"Oh please call me hyung, it was very nice to meet you too Jisoo!" Humming, the pup quickly scurried off, laughing the whole way, little legs carrying him to a female Omega sitting a few seats down. The boys parents were certainly gorgeous wolves, Jongin could see where Jisoo got his pretty features.

"He's adorable." Baekhyun chuckled in agreement, folding furs closer to himself. 

"He is, I help with the pups lessons often. I'm not supposed to pick favorites but... Jisoo is my favorite." Jongin smiled wide, scooting closer to the fire, which in turn, pushed him nearer to Baekhyun. A cool breeze blew between them, ruffling the boys fox fur, tracing his jawline. Jongin had never been this close to Baekhyun before and he certainly took the opportunity to study. 

Cute round nose, charming cupids bow, delicate chin. Everything about this boy was just perfect. Yixing's words echoed throughout his mind, bouncing off the inside of his skull, giving him a headache.

'His mate, Junmyeon, is not the most... faithful,'

Looking at Baekhyun now, Jongin had no idea how one could be 'Unfaithful' to such an Omega. Whoever caused him tears, should surely be put to death. While deep in thought, Jongin failed to notice a large shadow blocking the firelight from reaching his skin until the Omega beside him spoke.  
"Junmyeon... what are you-" 

Yelping in surprise, Baekhyun was ripped from his seat, tiny wrist gripped hard inside his mates large fist. Anger festered deep within Jongin, slowly rising to his feet, the Alpha squared his shoulders. So this was Junmyeon. Baekhyun's mate certainly wasn't doing a very good job at making a good first impression.

"Let me go! What are you doing!? Are you drunk?" Baekhyun struggled against Junmyeon's hold, thick clouds of fear wafting through the air. His mate was obviously drunk, and it terrified him.  
Junmyeon was strong, could hurt Baekhyun without any second thoughts, and right now, his mind was clouded by drink.

"Alpha Junmyeon, you're hurting your mate. Let him go." Leveling his voice best he could, Jongin urged the feral Alpha to release Baekhyun without prevail. Instead of loosening, even the slightest, Junmyeon tightened his hold, lips curling back from teeth in a snarl.

"Who are you to tell me how I should treat my mate?" Junmyeon let out a sinsiter chuckle, soju on his breath overpowering Baekhyun who shrunk backwards.

"He's a whore anyway, you think he likes you, eh? You don't want an Omega like him," 

"Acts like a bitch in heat around the first Alpha he sees, yeah that's right. I've been watching you two." Harsh, salty tears pooled in Baekhyun's eyes. He was no whore, he was faithful, always had been. Junmyeon was good for nothing but lies. 

Full of deciet, hatred, everything a mating should never be built on. Stepping closer to Jongin, still grasping Baekhyun's wrist in an iron grip, Junmyeon stared the other Alpha down, growling low in his chest.  
"Stay away from my bitch, or I'll kill you." 

Jongin's nostrils flared, canines extending, piercing his plump bottom lip. Baekhyun knew a fight was near and with Jongin being injured, there was no way he would come out alive. Not against an Alpha as strong as Junmyeon, especially when his judgement was impaired by alcohol. Junmyeon would kill him. Whimpering in fear for Jongin's life, Baekhyun broke through the ice.

"Jongin, no! It's alright." Jongin's wild fantasies of sinking teeth into Junmyeon's neck were halted. One glance at Baekhyun proved certain to stop any violent advance, weepy eyes, wobbly chin. The boy looked so small and weak.

Baekhyun was right, he was not in any condition to fight Junmyeon, no matter how bad the urge. Deflating, Jongin stepped away, showing the elder Alpha he truly surrendered. After a long moment of simply rumbling in dominance, Junmyeon no longer saw Jongin as an immediate threat, turning on his heel to leave.

"Let's go." Yanking hard on Baekhyun's wrist, Junmyeon pulled his frightened mate along. Why was such an Alpha granted a sweet mate like Baekhyun? He never deserved him.  
Jongin was left to glare at their retreating forms, fists clinched, wishing to fight Junmyeon right then and there.

Baekhyun never looked back once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be real with you all, I haven't been feeling good the past few days but wanted to get this out.
> 
> With that being said, I apologize if it seems rushed and lacking. I have tried my best.😣
> 
> As you can see, Jongin is head over freaking heels already... I can't say if that was really planned or not, but it happened...
> 
> Anywho, comments and kudos are always welcome! I love hearing from you all!


	5. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is love, consuming all of me
> 
> All of my fears, my inner scars
> 
> Even if you hurt me everyday...
> 
> -Fear-  
> Seventeen

Baekhyun was frightened. Trembling, even if nothing was happening at the moment. Junmyeon had thrown him inside their hut the moment he opened the door. Had been eerily silent ever since, doing nothing but readying himself for bed with jerky movements. Baekhyun resigned to stand by a table, putting an obastacle between him and his angry mate. 

Never before had the boy felt so threatened by Junmyeon. Sometimes, Baekhyun might feel uncomfortable, knowing Junmyeon had been with another Omega all day, but never threatened. Smeared khol streaked down his cheeks, carving viens of black in skin as he observed his Alpha. Junmyeon was washing in a wood basin, splashing water onto his face and neck, scrubbing roughly with a rag until the skin turned red. 

He was so angry. Baekhyun's fingers subconciously traced an ever growing dark ring wrapped around his wrist, summoning a sharp pang. No comfort was gained from such a small action, but the Omega needed something to keep him grounded. Something to remind him of the pain. Turning, Junmyeon ripped the cloak of furs over his head, abandoning it to a nearby corner before finally, pinning Baekhyun with a calculating stare. The boy never met those cold eyes, opting to keep his gaze downard, positioned on a tiny pebble in the floor. 

What would Junmyeon do to him now? The Alpha crept closer, muscles rippling, until nothing but the table stood between them. Baekhyun had never seen Junmyeon so vicious, had no idea how to calm his mate down. 

Unsure if he would even be willing to try, or if his efforts would be fruitful, Baekhyun kept quiet, in his own mind. While the boy contemplated taking a step back, Junmyeon slammed his palms onto the oak table, startling him, leaning forward until dark eyes were level with Baekhyun's.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Baekhyun could not believe his ears. What did he have to say for himself!? He had done absolutely nothing wrong. Having a friend and being happy for once was his only crime. Glaring right back with unexpected zest, the boy spoke.

"I did nothing wrong," 

"Therefore I have nothing, to say for myself." Junmyeon's lip curled, stretching up to full height, the Alpha stalked closer. Baekhyun eyed him, studying every move in apprehension, watching as Junmyeon trailed his hand over the expanse of their table, coming to halt merely a chair away from Baekhyun. Such an approach was intimidating, but the boy kept calm, trying to show his mate he had no intentions of backing down without a fight. Even if his insides shook with every second.

"So, you like to flirt with Alpha's behind my back do yah?" Gravelly voice and soju breath. 

"You like them starin' at you like you're a piece of meat?" Baekhyun opened his mouth, readying a comeback, only to be cut off. Junmyeon reached forward, grasping Baekhyun's chin in a harsh grip, growling low in his throat when Baekhyun struggled.  
"I got news for you. You're my bitch, my Omega,"

"No one gets to touch you, but me! And if you can't understand that... then I'll just have to make you." Squeezing harder on the Omega's chin, Junmyeon stared into his orbs, challenging. Baekhyun was sick. Sick of being a good Omega, sick of always being a second choice, sick of everything about this mating. He wouldn't let a few drunken words knock him down. 

Pursing his lips best he could, Baekhyun spat right on Junmyeon's face. Saliva dripped down from a cheekbone, plopping on his mate's chin. It was easy for Baekhyun to smirk, proud of himself for allowing atleast a small victory. But his joy was short lived. 

Before he could blink, a hard smack echoed through the room, ringing in his ears and pulsing deep within his brain. Lifting a shaking hand towards an injured cheek, Baekhyun looked up from his new position on the floor. Junmyeon had hit him. His mate, his Alpha who's job was to protect, love, and cherish, had hit him. Hurt him countless times. Only mentally before, but adding physcially to the list all in one night.

Reality came, bringing with it the salty smell of fresh tears and sour fear. Junmyeon hadn't moved, only stood over Baekhyun, glaring down with so much hate and malice. The Omega knew not what to do. Could only lay there on his knees, silently crying until Junmyeon whispered another warning, leaving for bed soon after.

Baekhyun stayed there until morning, refusing to go anywhere near the sleeping Alpha. It seemed as if he could no longer move, frozen in time, emotions raging and cloudy. Everything mixed deep within, forming a recipe for something dark and sinister. His stint of stillness gave it time, time to fester, boil itself into an unforgiving monster. 

Baekhyun's cheek burned, sticky from dried tears and khol, honey orbs stinging with every blink. Blonde locks were no longer brushed smooth, instead they seemed to form a crown of knots. Baekhyun couldn't stand it, he needed to shed these cursed furs, wash himself of all the transgression he had witnessed. Using a nearby chair for balance, the boy hoisted himself onto unstable legs, heading straight for the door. It would be ideal to leave early, avoid any pack members who might pry upon his unruly appearance.

Grabbing a change of furs on his way, the Omega risked a glance back. Junmyeon lay upon their straw bed, buried under an abundance of fur blankets. If it weren't for the events of last night, Baekhyun would find his mate to be handsome. Strong eyebrows, attractive nose, charming lips, all muscle. But Junmyeon had ruined that chance. Broken his trust numerous times. 

Shaking clear of dangerous thoughts, Baekhyun slipped out the door, leaving fear behind. 

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'lllll Idek what I've done...
> 
> This came out of nowhere in record time, and I ended it a whole lot sooner than the other chapters.
> 
> I must admit it was nice only having to write a small amount but we'll see how things progress.
> 
> Just a warning in case I don't update again until then, next weekend I will be going on a decently long vacation. With that being said I might be MIA for a while... Who knows, a 13 hour drive might just give me some time to write😂
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos if you'd like!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun felt surprised, warm, safe, loved. 
> 
> Everything he shouldn't feel in the arms of another Alpha.

Cold water curled around his body, lifting, pulling, erasing harsh thoughts and memories from within. Baekhyun found this river relaxing, it always put his inner most worries to rest, and now proved no different. Swimming was always the Omega's favorite passtime in his pup days, playing around with the water for hours until one could no longer see the sun. Baekhyun had found this little nook in the river while exploring after chores one day, quite a ways away from where the pack usually bathed and washed their furs. 

It had been many years since his discovery of this hidden spot, but even still, the Omega always came here regardless of weather. Had never shown it to anyone else, not even Chanyeol or Yixing. Something about having a place so peaceful, so secluded, so.. his, just enthralled him, kept him coming back for even a bit of sanity. Much like now.

Baekhyun did not know how long it'd been since he'd arrived, had lost track of time just floating and forgetting. Judging by the sun's position however, it must be around mid day, the Omega's stomach growled then, further proving his point. Sighing, Baekhyun swam to shore, deciding it was time to head back before collecting his clean furs with pruned fingers, sliding them over wet skin.

Once the icy water had touched his bruising cheek, it cooled the burn, taking some of the swelling with it. 

He was more than thankful. 

If Yixing were to see such an offending mark, Baekhyun could only imagine what kind of scene would follow. Quickly giving the dirty furs a good wring, he stretched tired legs, head still fuzzy from lack of sleep. Would he ever able to sleep again? 

Shivers wracked his body at the thought of sharing a bed with Junmyeon. Baekhyun was sure he would rather sleep on the dirt floor than along side the Alpha. Call him petty or dumb, but the boy would not subject himself to being close with someone who had hurt him in such a way. Drunk or not, Junmyeon had still performed such viciousness to his own mate, deserved some type of punishment. 

Setting honey eyes in the direction of his village, Baekhyun started the short trek back. Perhaps he would visit Jongin today. The poor Alpha had seen so much in such a short span of time, and Baekhyun needed to apologize to him, make sure he was well. A small smirk siezed pretty, cherry lips. 

Besides, it couldn't hurt to play with Junmyeon a little. The youngling should've learned a lesson from last nights events, but a strong surge of rebellion jolted through his body.

Baekhyun never was one to follow rules afterall.

***

Upon arrival to the Healer's Hut, Baekhyun was shocked to find Jongin sitting out front on an old oak bench, cane propped up beside him and legs kicked out. But what surprised him the most was the presence of his favorite little pup. Jisoo was perched atop Jongin's lap, tiny hands toying with a necklace around the Alpha's neck. Baekhyun had never noticed the piece of jewlery before and wondered if the elder always wore it. 

Once close enough for his scent to reach Jongin's nostrils, the Alpha turned in Baekhyun's direction, surprise settling on his expression and worry clouding amber eyes. Jisoo saw him also, noticing Jongin's shift in attention, the boy tumbled down and ran to meet him halfway. Baekhyun welcomed the pup with open arms, twirling around in a tight circle while Jisoo laughed. Music to his hears it was. This pup certainly was a healing presence. 

"Did you come to visit Jongin Hyung, Jisoo?" 

"Uh huh!" Vigorously nodding his head until dark bangs fell into equally dark eyes, Jisoo clapped his hands. Baekhyun playfully nipped at the boys fingers, growling as he did so. Jisoo kicked and screeched in response, so much so Baekhyun was sure the pack would believe he was being murdered. 

"Alright now tell me the truth, are you supposed to be here? Or did you run away from your Eomma?" Baekhyun carried them to the bench where Jongin had made enough room for him to rest, placing Jisoo on his lap. The Omega was careful to hide his injured cheek behind silvery strands of hair. 

It was obvious by the way Jisoo twisted fists in the furs wrapped around him, that indeed he had run away. Baekhyun smacked his bottom teasingly before plopping him on the ground. This pup was so troublesome.

"You better get going now, your Eomma might need lots of help from such a strong wolf as you." Jisoo's eyes widened, the boy pushed his feet wider and puffed out his chest. It was a funny sight, Baekhyun thought he looked just like a rooster.

"That's right, I am strong wolf!" Drawing out the word 'Strong', Jisoo turned, sprinting off in the direction of the village center. Baekhyun stared after him fondly, eyes crinkled in amusement. 

There was never a dull moment around Jisoo that's for sure. Sitting back further in the bench, Baekhyun chose to stay silent. He was so sure Jisoo's presence would give him strength, but the case was not so. Neither of the two wolves seemed to know what to say, simply watching trees sway and wildlife busy themselves with everyday chores. Until Jongin broke that silence.

"Are you alright?" It was merely a whisper, nothing more, but to Baekhyun, it seemed more like a shout, a loud scream echoing through him. Was he alright? 

Was he alright? 

No, he hadn't been alright for a very long time. Not since before his mating. But that wasn't something he cared to share just yet. Offering a small nod without facing Jongin, Baekhyun fingered his furs, desperately trying to control strong emotions. 

So much care and hurt filled Jongin's words, made him want to spill everything and bare himself to the Alpha. But he couldn't. Wouldn't. Jongin was suspicious, since when did Baekhyun have nothing to say? Why did the boy curl in on himself, hide his feelings. Something had happened, he was sure of it. 

"Won't you let me see your face?" Leaning forward to try and catch a glimpse, Jongin noticed for the first time. Baekhyun's hair was loose. Yes, very wrong indeed. Furrowing dark eyebrows, the Alpha spoke gently, anything to gain some sort of reaction.

"Baekhyun... Let me see your face." A sniffle resounded through the air, spiking Jongin's heartbeat with fear. Alpha instincts took over, pumping adrenaline into his veins and letting him move more fluidly. He was now mere inches away from the cowering Omega, reaching forward to gently hold Baekhyun's chin. 

The boy was crouched over, quivering like a scared animal, Jongin knew he must be careful as to not startle him. Slowly, fingers carressed hot skin, working up from Baekhyun's chin, running over a smooth cheek where the Boy flinched. There it was. 

"Baekhyun, Let. Me. See. Your. Face.." Enunciating each word, the Alpha waited. Waited until Baekhyun turned toward him, hair still draped over himself, hiding. The Omega's eyes were squeezed shut, fresh tear tracks forming tiny rivers of their own. Baekhyun had planned on being strong, showing everyone that Junmyeon's harsh treatment meant nothing to him. 

But now here he was, breaking down in front of the last person the boy wished to see him this way. It was so, Baekhyun refused to open his eyes. Refused to see emotions swirling in those pretty amber orbs. Jongin's fingers traced under blonde locks, pushing backwards to fasten them behind an ear, revealing a large, ugly bruise.

Baekhyun expected a growl, angry outburst, anything. Instead, strong arms engulfed him, pulled his uninjured cheek to rest against a broad shoulder. Baekhyun felt surprised, warm, safe, loved. Everything he shouldn't feel in the arms of another Alpha.

"Oh, Baekhyun..." 

Jongin's whisper danced in the Omega's ear, forming explosions of heat and longing inside his belly before quickly being stripped away with the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright it took me forever I know... Hopefully everyone had a great christmas and a happy new year! I'm sick yet again... I guess that's what I get for attending a large function where others had the flu.
> 
> Anywho, I feel this chapter was definitely lacking but also didn't wanna keep you waiting longer. 
> 
> With that being said please enjoy this sorta filler chapter! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are encouraged!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps he would come to know more about a certain mysteries, gold skinned Alpha along the way.

After having a good cry -which was rudely interrupted by Yixing- Baekhyun was quickly ushered inside the Healers hut and offered a cup of peppermint tea to calm his nerves; warm furs wrapped around his shoulders not long after. 

It felt nice, though Baekhyun thought he must look petty; being pampered was a new delicacy to him after such shocking events. Even more strange however, was Jongin, who had been eerily silent ever since; brow tugged low and teeth working at a plump lower lip. 

The boy wondered idly what went on in his mind, perhaps he did not need to know; Jongin might be plotting. Plotting to kill Junmyeon. 

"I'll kill him!" Yixing had worked himself up to a frazzle, hands running through dark hair repeatedly until it stood on end, pacing the room as he did so. Baekhyun could do nothing but sink further into the cot, taking a sip of his tea before raising an eyebrow. He found it quite entertaining to watch afterall. Yixing was not much for dramatics like Baekhyun himself, but when something happened to anger him, all hell would break loose at some point. 

"You realize killing Junmyeon means I would be thrown into deep depression, probably resulting in my own death soon after? You'd be a murderer two times over Xing." It was teasing, but bore a weight too heavy for the air to carry; almost dropping it's humor halfway to the Beta's ears. The deep frown that followed was nothing short of livid.

"Go and foil my plans then why don't you." Sticking his tongue out to the older male, Baekhyun recieved the same expression right back. 

"How old are you again? Perhaps you should join my pup classes."

"None of your business. It seems you've conveniently recovered quickly from your emotions Baekhyun." Ever narrowing eyes pinned the boy to his spot, taunting him to make a wrong move. 

Shifting in the wooden chair beside them, Jongin watched on, quite amused despite his soured mood; those two were at it again. 

"What's wrong Yixing, No mushrooms to throw at me today? What happened to them? Did you hand feed them all to Jongdae last night? How romantic!"

"Oh! I am so close to killing you instead Byun Baekhyun!" Yixing exclaimed loudly, hands coming to slam down onto the table before him. It was true this boy was infuriating, in a way that Yixing loved, that is. He wasn't really mad, they just had a sibling like rivalry between them; one not easily abandoned. Flailing his arms in the air, the Healer silenced their battle.

"Alright, let's take a step back, calm ourselves." The Beta closed his eyes and put his fingers together, bringing them to rest against his temples before breathing in deep and releasing. Baekhyun hid a smile behind his cup, shifting a curious gaze over toward Jongin. Thank Goddess the Alpha was too busy holding his own laughter; Baekhyun was sure if any eye contact was made he'd be dead before he could try to worm his way out of anything. 

Once Yixing had practiced his breathing exercises religously, he continued. "On a more serious note, you're staying here for a while. I will not have you living with such an insufferable cur as Alpha Kim." Baekhyun snorted in response, but certainly held no qualms agaisnt that offer; in fact he'd quite enjoy it. 

Besides the boy did not wish to face Junmyeon for a while yet; preferably never, but that was an unrealistic hope. 

A forbidden, fleeting thought crossed Baekhyun's mind upon another glance toward an unsuspecting Alpha; Jongin also lived here. 

That meant he now had the opportunity to see his new friend everyday. What could be more glorious?

As if sensing the boys attention, Jongin faced him, handsome smile on that stupidly beautiful face. Baekhyun had to look away when he felt the heat of an embarrassing pink blush rise to his cheeks. What was he thinking? Muttering admonitions under his breath, the Omega rose to his feet, summoning the gaze of both wolves present. He should've known an easy escape was pointless.

"I-I need some water." Quickly rushing toward the door, Baekhyun did not miss the sharp smirk Yixing threw his way. 

_Stupid Yixing, why don't you go feed Jongdae something else more filling? ___

__Once outside, Baekhyun pressed his back against the wall; chest rising and falling rapidly in deep breaths. The Alpha was just so beautiful, so sweet, gentle and patient. Everything a mate should be. But Jongin wasn't his, just as Baekhyun belonged to someone else. Nausea washed over his belly, pulling and tossing intestines every which way; he belonged to Junmyeon._ _

__To an Alpha who never cared._ _

__Who, instead of holding his Omega close and cherishing his soul, trapsed around with another wolf; held someone he shouldn't. Taking one last deep breath, the boy pushed away from his hiding spot; following the familiar hallway to Yixing's kitchen. A wood bucket sat on the table, full of sweet creek water, and Baekhyun gladly filled his cup before gulping down it's contents. It was amazing to him, how just a minute of Junmyeon penetrating his thoughts could sour ones mood in such a way._ _

__The Alpha did not deserve thoughts of others, certainly did not deserve his. Setting the cup down, Baekhyun pulled a hand against his lips; stealing any water droplets from soft skin._ _

__Yes, that's right. His Alpha deserved no thoughts._ _

__And Baekhyun would not think of him for the time being; he would enjoy his stay. Enjoy the company of wolves who actually cared._ _

__Perhaps he would come to know more about a certain mysteries, gold skinned Alpha along the way._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It has been quite a while and I feel this update is going to let everyone down. 
> 
> Forever and a day has passed and this seems more like a filler chapter than anything but I needed to get some type of chapter out. Atleast that's what my mind told me😂 
> 
> It was very late when I wrote this so I'll use that as an excuse for any mistakes or if it feels lacking in some way.
> 
> Comments and kudos are encouraged! Please let me know if I need to fix anything!🧡


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, those hands; don't get him started on those...

The first few nights spent in Yixing's hut proved difficult. 

Sleep evaded Baekhyun as if he possessed an evil spirit; leaving him to toss and turn in the squeaky cot. Whether the culprit was the absence of a warm body next to him, or the smokey scent which seemed to always hang low over his head in a thick cloud; Baekhyun couldn't say for sure. 

Whatever cause may be, he was fed up with little sleep. 

Everything seemed to go wrong today. His class of pups were fussy, stuffy and testing.  
Add loud wails and disrespectful behavior to his sleep deprivation and you aquired quite a deadly concoction. 

Baekhyun was proud of himself however, for he held it together long enough to storm back in his room; slamming the door shut and throwing himself onto the cot.  
Tears may or may not have been shed. 

All of this found the fatigued Omega lying flat on his back, sighing in exasperation and restlesnesss. Why would sleep not come? 

Pure torture. 

Deciding misery might be spent better accompanied by a cup of tea, Baekhyun slid from the cot; heading out the door and creeping along the hall. 

Yixing had left long before dark, having to deliver yet another pup into the world. Perhaps he would return soon, for the stars peeked out around the moon, taunting him with twinkles. Baekhyun answered them with a grumble, pouring cool water in a pot as he did so. The fire was surprisingly still alive and well, flames licking the bottom of his vessel when added to it's embrace. 

After placing it on a hook to hang above, Baekhyun stood, dusting off nonexistent dirt from his sleeping furs. If he remembered correctly, Yixing kept tea leaves in the cupboard beside the window. Reaching for the door, Baekhyun swung it wide, surveying the shelves before focusing on his prey. 

Good news, he'd found the tea. 

Bad news, it was on the top shelf.

Just out of reach. 

When he thought this day couldn't get any worse. Muttering a very un-Omegan like curse word, the youngling stood on tippy toes, fingers stretching in earnest.

"Don't make me get a chair, come on." Baekhyun took to whispering, perhaps the tea would listen to his pleas and magically appear in his grasp. 

That'd be great right about now.

While entranced with his task for drink, Baekhyun overlooked a new presence in the room. One which slowly approached, pressing close to the Omega's back before extending a limb above. Baekhyun screeched, whirling around in shock while flailing about; desperately trying to rid himself of whatever evilness touched him. While his brain filled itself with horrifying thoughts of what could lurk in the darkness, deep chuckles echoed through the air. 

After the Omega calmed down enough to understand just what was happening, unfocused orbs settled upon a large figure. There before him, stood Jongin, jar of tea leaves in hand and a stupidly handsome smile on his face. 

"Jongin? You nearly scared me to death!" Raising a hand, Baekhyun placed gentle fingers against his rapidly beating heart. Jongin grinned back, sheepishly nodding to the leaves before speaking; voice low and deep.

"It seemed you needed some help." Baekhyun huffed, sliding thick locks to rest behind one ear before turning toward his water. It wasn't easy to give the Alpha a cold shoulder, not when his whole body seemed to react; prickling and singing in acknowledgement. 

Traitor... 

Jongin set the jar aside, choosing to rest and observe Baekhyun in silence. Little did he know, the Omega stiffened even more under his careful gaze. Such pressure flustered Baekhyun, causing thoughts to squish with mush and sending common sense out the window. Baekhyun wrapped naked fingers around a heated metal handle, the flames had warmed it well, causing harsh pain to explode through him upon contact. 

Crying out and reeling backward, the boy crumbled to his knees; injured hand clutched close. Jongin rushed forward, alarmed gaze checking Baekhyun for any other injury before settling upon his fingers. Baekhyun's brow furrowed low, breathing choppy and shallow with pain. Careful not to frighten him, Jongin touched soft skin; orbs questioning and gentle. 

"May I?" Baekhyun approved soon after, nodding in agreement before allowing the Alpha to inspect the wound. It wasn't quite as bad as it'd felt, some skin was missing, revealing bloody tissue below; nothing he couldn't handle. Jongin sighed, relieved no intense damage had been aquired. Even still, the wound needed cleaning and a bandage. 

"Where does Yixing keep his supplies?" Baekhyun curiously pointed toward the dark hall, stretching to full height along with Jongin. 

"Just down here, follow me." The short walk to his friends supply room was filled with silence, and so were the actions after. Jongin forced the Omega onto a cot, busying himself with rummaging through some drawers in search of goods. Baekhyun offered his help several times when it seemed the Alpha was not finding what he needed, but Jongin quickly turned him down. Stubborn he was. 

Seeming to find what he'd been searching for, Jongin pulled some material into sight, changing direction to stare at Baekhyun behind him. 

"Which jar do I use for healing burns?" Shifting his gaze to the wall, Baekhyun eyed the many jars set upon the shelf. it was quite organized, bottles grouped together in families of herbs, fruits, and fungi. Some were labeled while others sat unamed. Baekhyun shrugged in confusion.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Jongin's expression pursed once again as he surveyed options. After moments of silence, he finally selected a glass with a barely visible 'Burns' scribbled upon the top. Baekhyun swung his feet off the edge of his cot, antsy and impatient with waiting. 

Jongin finally set to work, grasping the injured hand gently before unscrewing a lid; scooping goop onto the burn in haste. It was cold, and very messy, but the pain wasn't nearly as bad as Baekhyun had thought. Or, perhaps he just didn't notice it, for Jongin had never been this close. Not when he could see him so clearly anyway. 

The Alpha was positively stunning, skin so smooth and golden in firelight, eyes gentle and focused as he wound the bandage. Oh, those hands; don't get him started on those. So calloused, yet soft at the same time. A beautiful mix, one that sent chills along Baekhyun's whole body. He silently prayed the Alpha didn't notice. In vain. Jongin glanced up for a moment, offering a gentle lift on one corner of his -delicious- mouth. 

"Are you cold?" Baekhyun quickly denied, shaking his head before pushing soft locks out of the away. Jongin hadn't noticed before, the boy's hair was loose. Flowing free down tender shoulders like ocean waves to frame an oval face. 

"Your hair looks beautiful this way." It was a compliment, Baekhyun knew that, and rightly so a nasty blush settled high on his cheeks. The Alpha was too busy to acknowledge the emberassment, finally finishing up his self proclaimed assignment. 

Instead of letting the boys hand go immediately, Jongin brought it high; amber orbs pinning Baekhyun to his spot. 

Plump lips pressed softly against his knuckles, resting there a moment. Baekhyun was shocked, mouth wide and body shaking. He wasn't able to move, frozen. 

Was this really happening? 

Jongin kissed his hand, no, is kissing his hand. 

The Alpha's eyes glinted with mischief, teasing yet kind, while something else roiled deeper within. Something secret and foreign. 

Precious and intimate. 

"What in Moons name are you doing?" Everything came crashing down all at once. Jongin pulled away, gently placing the Omega's hand back into his lap before moving backward. Baekhyun whipped toward the unexpected commotion, finding a dishelved Beta in the doorway; mouth twisted up in disgust. 

"Yixing! You're... back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... it has been a while hasn't it?
> 
> This has been in my notes for a long time and I felt it necessary to post. Perhaps it might seem lacking and dry but I wanted to keep this story alive.
> 
> I've been quite busy with starting a new job and juggling trips to other states. Exhausting but fun, it just hasn't left me much time to write! 
> 
> Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter even if you find it lacking!
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome! Also this is HIGHLY unedited🤣 so please forgive me if you see anything horribly dumb...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This was kind of just on my brain for a while. It isn't the most well written story but I wanted to put a rough draft out in the open before it got pushed into a dark corner of my mind. 
> 
> Song in beginning notes, Want by Taemin...
> 
> Comments and kudos are encouraged! Your feedback is appreciated!


End file.
